RaveHigh
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: A story about the Rave Master characters in high school as normal kids.  Nothing related to the series.  If you do not like do not read.  HARUXELIEXMUSICA.  Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

My first full story about Rave Master. Hope you enjoy. I do not own rave master. WARNING if you do not like stories where it is nothing like the series or manga please do not read...because this is based souly off fandom.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Rave High

I walked into the school's entrance, knowing this would be where my next four years of life were spent. I was rather disappointed really. I mean, the school wasn't big or well kept. Still many students hustled about its dark and damp hallways. Ok, so maybe I am exaggerating just a little. My name is Elie, I just turned 14, and I am so ready for this! Or so I thought when I left home this morning.

A sigh escaped my lips. I hated school, and anyone who didn't…well….they were paid off to do my homework. I continued down the hallway until I heard an amazing sound from one of the side rooms. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. The hottest guy I had yet to see stood before me, in tight black leather jeans and a tighter black shirt that showed off his well-formed body. He held an electric Ibanez guitar in his hands, and boy was he great. His fingers slid down and up the strings as if he were born to play, and I know from experience that guitar is pretty difficult to play. Arcade games on the other hand were my forte.

The music filled my ears, and I lingered in the doorway for a moment before I heard his low but sexy voice. "You can come in you know." He said as he smiled and looked at me. I pointed to myself making sure it was me to whom he was addressing. "No, I meant the other girl staring into this particular room." My face turned red with heat and crimson.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just that you are really good…and-" The black hair boy smiled. His bangs fell in his face while the rest of his hair was spiked up. He wore a silver skull necklace, and had a tattoo of a music symbol on one of his arms.

"The name is Musica." Either he could tell I had a slight crush on him, or he was extremely egotistical. "And you are?"

"Uh, Elie, I am Elie." I looked over to his other musical instruments that lay untouched. "Are you in a band?"

Musica's hand smacked his face, as if he were embarrassed or offended that I had asked. "We are starting up, me and my friend, but we need more members to actually get started or even into a gig."

"Oh…well you sound great, and if your friend is near as good as you, you should easily be able to find more members." Usually, I would never just start conversation with someone, but with him it was so easy.

Just then the door behind me swung open, and a boy with silver hair walked in. He was slightly shorter than Musica, but none the less attractive. "I am much better than, Musica, and I am ashamed that you would think he is the better of us. I am Haru, Haru Glory. And I am as kickass as it gets." He winked at me and for some reason I felt my heart beat pick up. Both of these guys were extremely attractive and arrogant, but for some reason I had a crush on them both from the moment I laid eyes on them.

"Haru plays the drums, guitar and occasionally we both do vocals." The bell rang, and I knew it was time to rush to class. I definitely did not need to be late first day. I turned to leave.

"You guys should hold auditions after school to see if anyone is good enough to play with you guys. Maybe you will have some luck." I rushed out the door. Haru grabbed my hand and tugged me to a stop.

"Where is your first class?" He asked kindly.

"Uh, Trey Barker for History?" I answered without thinking twice.

"Nice. I can show you there. It's my class too." He smiled this perfect smile. God, if I could date this boy…ah what am I talking about. I just met him. Together we walked into the worst class ever to have first period. Dreaded History.

Ok so this is my first chapter. Let me know how you like it. Thanks and remember to review please!


	2. History Class of Doom

**And here is chapter two! Thanks for the reviews so far, and I promise Haru will be more in character later. Please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: History Class of Doom

Haru and I walked to our first period. Haru had that wonderful smile as he talked. I was captivated by it. Less than a minute after we had started walking, a blue hair girl named Celia came and bumped into me. "Oops." She said. "Oh, hey, Haru, I didn't see you there." _Sure you didn't._ "I couldn't see through this pile of garbage blocking you." _Wait a second…did she just? "_So, would you like to hang out with me after school?" She winked at him as if it was just ok to walk over here and do this.

"Actually Celia, me and Elie were going to hang out today." He smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waste. I could feel my cheeks go hot from his sudden touch. "We are practicing with Musica for our new and improved band. This girl has one hell of a voice, and is making the perfect addition for us, and look at her. Her body is perfect." Haru grazed his hands right over my exposed skin causing me to shiver.

Celia turned many shades of red and rushed off. I looked over at Haru. "Sorry about that." He murmured. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I promise…it's just…" Great…he is using me… He could not seem to find the right words to make any of this any better. "So welcome to your history class, Elie." He did his cute smile again… Yea… he is luck he is cute. History class was going by so slow. Well with Haru sitting behind me I could not seem to focus. Agh…what I would do just to fix things…but it was his fault… he is the one using me. Suddenly a blonde, tall boy approached me. He had a scar across his face, but he was none the less attractive. He sat down beside me, and handed me a small envelope.

"Hey, you must be new." He offered a smile. "I am Lucia, and I would love for you to come to my little party. It is kind of a welcome from me to you. It will help you get to know the people here better, and who knows. Maybe you will find someone you like." He winked, and I couldn't help but to nod and take the invitation. He smiled and returned to his seat.

Two other girls began flirting with Haru, and every time I started to fall asleep during our first day lecture, he would grab me and act like I was his trophy girl or something. I sighed and tried to ignore him, but with no prevail. I was glad when finally the bell rang and we were dismissed.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I needed a good stopping point and I figured this was all I had right now. Please review!**


	3. Band Practice

**It took a while, but here is chapter 3! Enjoy.**

Ch. 3: Band Practice

I rushed out of the classroom trying to force back tears. He wouldn't use me would he? Someone ran after me and grabbed my shoulder. Instinctively, I leaned into the person's chest, expecting Haru. "How could you just be using me?! Do I look easy to take advantage of or something?!" His arms wrapped around me and he went to wipe away my tears. That's when I looked up and saw Lucia. I sniffled and tried to speak but I couldn't. I was at a loss for words.

"It's alright, Elie." He held me close and began stroking my hair. "I understand. I saw during class." I looked up at him again trying to read his eyes...Nothing. He walked me to all of my classes that day and sat with me at lunch. talking to him made me feel a lot better. The end of the school day arrived quickly, and Lucia started to walk me to the bus.

"Uh, Lucia, actually, I am walking with Haru and Musica to their place to audition for their band." I tried for my best innocent smile.

"Really? That is odd. That's exactly what I am doing. Would you like a ride?" You can't be kidding me. He has got to be lying.

"What do you play?"

"I play drums. They have a lead and bass guitarist already, so they need drums and vocals at least." Maybe he was serious. He flashed a kind grin at me and I accepted his offer. "I am glad you rode with me, Elie." He said as he opened the car door for me. Are people really this polite anymore, or is Lucia a total fake?

Musica and Haru greeted me warmly, but when they looked at Lucia who was beside me, Haru went cold. "Elie, can I talk to you? Inside." Haru sounded as if he was pleading with me so I waved goodbye to Lucia.

After Haru shut the door to the house, he turned around extremely fast and went to speak when he noticed his face was barely an inch from mine. "Uh...Elie, I am sorry!" He pulled away so quickly. "Just...uh..Why is Lucia with you?"

My face was burning red. "He is auditioning too. He offered me a ride, and-" I stopped noticing nothing I could say would help. Just then Musica walked in with Lucia.

"Alright, which one of you want to audition first?" Musica asked excitedly.

"I'll go." Lucia said. "What kind of music are we playing?"

Just as Haru began to speak, Musica cut him off. "Pick a song by Bullet For My Valentine. We will see what you have got." I looked over at Lucia just as he smirked.

"You have got to try harder than that if you want to get rid of me." Lucia smirked and began playing drums, hitting every beat. Both of the boys joined in, and I began singing vocals. Haru stopped playing guitar and stared at me.

"Guys, I think we found our vocalist." Musica stated smiling. "We don't need to hold auditions. Haru, what do you think of Lucia? He is really good."

Haru gritted his teeth for a moment, but bit his tongue. "You are in, but I am going to tell you now, if there is any drama or problems coming from you, you will be out in a second."

"Nice. Just let me know when the next practice is." Lucia smiled and looked to me. "Do you want a ride home?"

I looked at him wondering if I wanted him to know where I lived. I didn't really know him well. "Sure." I gave in. I mean, how bad can he be? He has been kind to me so far. Riding with him, we spoke about the party that was coming up. We were both excited about it, and to be completely honest, I was excited for him to pick me up that night. The week went by fast thankfully, and the day of the party was here before I knew it.

**Please leave reviews if you would like me to update faster! I update my stories in order of how many reviews I get! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
